


Discoveries in Q-Branch

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>军需部成员发现了Q与Bond的小秘密……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries in Q-Branch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Discoveries in Q-Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802950) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



军需部的成员绝对不是笨蛋，事实上他们才智过人。他们每个人至少在一个领域方面拥有学位，一些资深的成员甚至还拥有几项博士学位。然而，他们中的大部分人都是不同程度上的书呆子或极客。他们的工作不需要太多的人际交往，而这正如他们所愿。

他们古怪而害羞，如果给他们一个超级英雄，他们就会成为疯狂的科学家。William Timothy Conygham（三世）中尉就有他癫狂的一面——他时常声称自己如果没有这份工作的话，可能会在公园里冲着鸭子大喊大叫。

但他们都不是笨蛋。疯狂？也许。害羞？绝对是。害怕人际交往？极有可能。

他们不是行为学或心理学方面的专家，或许也不知道自家的年轻天才长官何时与大英帝国最危险的男人之一有了亲密的关系，但他们也不是瞎子。Bond绝不会“无条件”做一件事，而且军需部的许多成员与他相识已久，几乎没有人能对特工的魅力无动于衷。

当Bond开始于Q在场时频繁地出入军需部之后，人们纷纷开始起疑。一开始只是无关痛痒的调情，Bond对每个人都会使用的台词和技巧。不久之后，Q开始回应这些调情，而Bond也加大了筹码。他在Q上班时间将他带走，送上任务期间带回来的礼物。

而那些军需部的天才居然没有发现他们在交往。好几次军需部成员在Q的办公室内撞见两人突然分开，面色潮红，衣着凌乱。但是，他们从没对外宣布过，且一直保持专业的工作态度。他们不会在公共场合向对方表达爱意，只有在那些紧闭的大门之后才会吐露心声。当Bond在任务中和别人发生关系时，Q不会妒忌；当有人试图和Q交谈时，Bond也不会如阴影一般笼罩在身旁。

有一天事情发生了变化。Q没有来上班，Bond也没有来，至此之后再没有看到两人出双入对了。Bond只有在领取装备或是工作报告时才会出现在军需部。而Q的下班时间开始比往常提前。

军需部的成员怀疑他们是不是已经分手，那太可惜了。彼时，Bond就如他们的吉祥物，并且总是热衷于帮他们测试最新的装备。而Q心情愉悦，甚至会放任下属的一些小错误。

“但Q看上去并不悲伤。”一个军需部的成员看着工作站里Q的动作发出一声感慨。他脸上挂着微笑，正非常愉快地焊接线路板。旁边的另一人耸耸肩。

“他有时候来上班的模样简直是性福满满。也许他有了新欢？”

“这么快？前一天他和Bond还是一对恋爱中的青少年，第二天他就有新欢了？”

“谁知道呢！”

另一名员工走了过来，加入谈话之中。“为什么不问问他？”

“难道走过去问他：‘嘿，老大，你还和007搞在一起吗？’我可不这么认为！”

“你可以问得更专业一些。比如问问Bond最近怎么样了。”

第一个下属咧嘴一笑。“这是个不错的主意！”他站起身，走到Q的工作椅旁，礼貌地清了清嗓子。Q抬起头微笑地看着他。

“有事吗？”

“长官，我只是有些好奇，Bond特工最近好吗？是因为我们很久没看到他了。”

Q维持着刚刚的笑脸。“他很好。M让他别再下来闲逛，所以给了他一些别的工作。”

“喔……那他是不能来帮我们测试装备了吗？”

“我相信你可以提出你的请求。”

“你不能吗？或者……你是不是很少和他见面了？”

“我经常见到他。”

那人点点头，打算不再追问下去，回到自己的办公桌前朝他的同事耸耸肩。

几星期之后，Q负责监督Bond正在进行的任务。他找了几个下属作为协助，实验室的屏幕上显示着不同的画面，Bond的地理坐标和一路跟踪他足迹的监控录像。

Bond腿部中枪，现在正隐藏自己的行踪，随时可能有生命危险。

“后援正在路上，00特工，不要有鲁莽的举动。”Q有些生气，手指飞快在键盘上舞动。Bond低声笑着。

“你知道我的，Q，我从来……”

“你敢，James！你还要回家把你昨天在浴室里搞得烂摊子收拾掉！”

下属们停下手上的工作，齐刷刷看着Q。Bond又笑了起来。

“你没收拾吗？”

“不，我他妈的才没去收拾！我留着给你的！所以你快滚回来自己收拾干净！”

“听着不像是要说服我回家。”

“我不想这么年轻就做鳏夫，James！”

“你还记得我怎么求婚的吗？”

Q轻轻一笑，没有放慢手中的敲击。“你绑架了我，然后带我去了法国。”

“那是因为他们的同性婚姻刚刚合法化，这是有道理的。”

“我不知道我为什么要关心这些，我从来不指望你是个浪漫的人。拖着我去法国，走在红毯上步入教堂。”

“法国充满了浪漫的氛围。”

“还有法国人也是！”

Bond大笑着说，“我爱你，Alex。”

“我也爱你，James。现在赶紧滚回来。后援应该已经到了。”

“收到。一会见。”

“别做傻事。”

通讯切断；Q重重叹气，跌坐回他的椅子，摘下自己的耳麦扔在办公桌上。大家尴尬地清了清嗓子。

“长官？”

“你们可以回去了，自己找点事情做做。”

下属们缓慢地从房间鱼贯而出。其中一人在Q的身边停下，轻轻拍了拍他的上臂。

“祝贺你的新婚，长官。”

Q虚弱地扯了扯嘴角。“谢谢。不过如果他还是搞这些破事出来的话，我已经预计到了离婚的可能性。”

“我想他不会把浴室糟蹋得那么严重的。”

Q一下笑了出来，扶了扶自己的额头。“是的，那个……”

那人微笑着离开，在门口碰上一小撮聚集起来的同事。

“怎么样？”

那位下属耸耸肩。“美满幸福的婚姻生活。就是这样。”

其他人叹气转身，陆续回到自己的工作中。


End file.
